Keepers
Keepers are a race of sentient, shape-shifting creatures. They are very intelligent and strong, and utilize advanced technology as well as simple technology to their advantage. Production A Keeper Queen, located in the center of a Hive, produces translucent egg pods. Her workers carry the eggs to special rooms, where they will stay under guard of a Praetorian. After a month, they will hatch into Larvae. These eggs require Biomass to be harvested in order to be created. Hives Hives are networks of underground tunnels spanning immense distances. There are large tunnels for human-sized Keepers, and small ones for Larvae to move around freely. There are also others of varying sizes for different Keeper types. They are pitch black and without climate control, because Keepers are immune to extreme temperatures and can see in the dark. Larvae Larvae are small, six-legged creatures with a circular body. Their legs and body are covered in incredibly durable armor plates. Despite this, they are very fast, and can easily cut through armor and flesh. In swarms, they are a real threat when trying to raid a Hive. Their legs+body distance across is about 10-12 inches. They are blind in light, and become enraged at sources of it. They like to ambush in swarms. They can detect explosives and other technology and will disarm or dismantle them immediately. Humanoid Keepers Humanoid Keepers are simply 7-foot-tall, incredibly strong humans. They can change their form at will. They are very physical, capable of easily running at speeds of at least 30 miles per hour and throwing/carrying very heavy objects. They are also smart, with an IQ of at least 150-200. Large Larvae Simply larvae that are 3-4 feet across instead of 10-12 inches, and can see in the light. The basis for stronger worker classes. Crawlers Crawlers are small, stealth and ambush attack Keepers. They are very fast and strong, but not as durable as most others. Prowlers Prowlers are slightly larger Crawlers which have the ability to toggle thermal vision. They also have far greater vision. Stalkers Stalkers are Prowlers, but lightning fast, and can conceal itself very well. They're almost invisible in some cases. They have tougher armor and claws than before. Warriors Warriors look like humans, but they are covered in chitinous plating. Their arms are large spike-blades, capable of slicing through armor. Praetorians Praetorians are larger, faster, stronger Warriors which are the Queen's royal guards. They rarely leave the Hive. Tank The Tank has two massive arms, and drags its armored body behind it. Its large tail allows it to regenerate in battle using stored biomass. Juggernaut A Tank, but much larger and with four smaller arms on its chest that can draw enemies in or wield weapons. Worker Workers are tough, six-legged creatures which usually carry resources around. They stick some resources like rock and metal to their skin to act as protective armor. Their jaws are incredibly strong, and can eat through metal. They can digest the metal into separate metals and rocks. Large Workers Simply over-sized Workers which carry two Workers and groups of Larvae/Large Larvae on its underbelly. Commander Commander Keepers increase the intelligence and tactics of nearby Keepers, and can order them to attack or defend a specific objective. Nearby Keepers gain a morale boost, increasing their damage output. General General Keepers further increase intelligence and tactics. Nearby Keepers gain damage, movement speed, and regeneration speed. Carrier Carriers are large, eight-legged creatures which carry large amounts of Biomass on their backs and a literal swarm of Large Larvae on their underbellies. These will protect the Carrier. Assault/Siege/Wrath/Ultra/Godlike Walkers Walkers are large assault platforms, usually carrying mechanical cannons. If they cannot be found, then biological versions will replace them. Siege, Wrath, Ultra, and Godlike variants are Nova-only, since they are mostly mechanical. Royal Larva A Large Larva with much higher regeneration, strength, speed, and armor. It will eventually grow into a Proto-Queen. Spawners These forms will generate eggs, larvae, or Controllers to attack enemies. Controllers A combat form created directly by spawning forms. It can take control of another creature's body and use it to serve the Queen in combat. If the body is destroyed, the Controller can survive and infect another host. Proto-Queen The last stage before becoming a full-fledged Queen. These are always heavily protected and fed until they can grow to Queen stage within a week or two. Queen A massive Keeper with immense physical and mental capacity. She stays rooted in the center of a Hive, but can become mobile if necessary. She is strong enough mentally to control the entire hive as if it were her body. This includes traps and troop coordination or creation.